The Beast Not The Beauty
by dancingwithrainbows
Summary: On that fateful day of the final battle it was Ginny, not Bill, who was scarred by a werewolf.  Will she ever find somebody to love her?  Drabbles, multiple updates a day, Draco/Ginny.
1. Beauty

**AN: I have 100 prompts and I'm going to write a drabble for each one, however it will be one continuous story. Since the chapters are only short you can expect multiple updates a day.**

* * *

><p><span>Prompt One: Beauty<span>

Beauty is overrated.

Every morning since that fateful day, when I wake up and look in the mirror, this is what I tell myself. It's what I've told myself for nearly four months now. I haven't believed myself once.

I'm not pretty; I never was, even before the final battle, the day that left me damaged forever, emotionally and physically. Down the right hand side of my face is a long scar, a scar that has people doing a double-take when they see me.

I scoff; beauty is a word that will never be used to describe me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span> So, how did you like the first drabble? Let me know and tell me if you want me to update soon! And if you have any ideas for this then let me know because beyond the next few chapters I have no idea what's going to happen!**

**Also, if you want to see a list of all 100 prompts and use them as well then just follow the link on my profile.**


	2. Love

**AN: This is the second drabble, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><span>Prompt Two: Love<span>

* * *

><p>It's the first day of Hogwarts. I'm dreading the moment everybody lays eyes on me. I've never cared about my looks, but this is different. How is anyone going to ever love me now?<p>

I wear a hood that provides coverage as I walk through the station with my family.

I reach the wall. I pull down the hood. I will be brave.

I run through the wall. I hear the gasps and as I walk to the train I see people flinch.

Then I come face to face with Malfoy. I wait for the insults, but they never come.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span> Like, love, hate? Let me know!**


	3. Dream

Prompt Three: Dream

* * *

><p>Was it possible? Could he have changed?<p>

I lay in bed that night, pondering on my run in this morning with Malfoy. Except it wasn't really a run in.

He had apologized and asked how I was doing, and he'd seemed sincere. And the main thing was he hadn't flinched from my scar once, and he'd talked to me like he would anyone else.

And now I was dreaming of him.

Of him holding me in his arms, of him kissing me tenderly, of him loving me like I was normal.

I awoke with tears running down my face.


	4. Haunted

Prompt Four: Haunted

* * *

><p>Sobs are flung from my throat against my will. Why does he have to haunt me, even now, months after the battle?<p>

He hasn't been caught yet – he's still out there.

I stare into the mirror, my ugly face looking back. I suppose really I should stop feeling sorry for myself, a couple of more inches and he would have taken out my eye. Nevertheless, tears roll down my face.

Then I hear footsteps behind me. With a swipe of my hand I wipe away the tears.

I turn around, and I'm staring into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.


	5. Memory

Prompt Five: Memory

* * *

><p>I was then hit by a memory so strong I couldn't believe I'd ever forgotten about.<p>

* * *

><p>It was first year and I was hid away in the girl's bathroom in shame and embarrassment after sending Harry a singing valentine. It was then<em> he<em> came in.

He didn't say anything, just gently brushed back my hair from my face and wiped away the tears spilling down my cheeks. Then he'd pressed his lips softly into mine.

It was my first kiss, and I loved every single moment of it.


	6. Fragile

Prompt Six: Fragile

* * *

><p>(Draco)<p>

She looked so fragile, tears running down her face and a haunted look in her eyes.

And she looks a right mess, a long ass scar down her face and puffy eyes and hair that's all over the place. But she still looks as beautiful as the day I met her.


	7. Celebration

Prompt Seven: Celebration

* * *

><p>(Draco)<p>

It had been one of the happier days in his childhood.

His mother had always been the looser, carefree one of his parents and on that day she had taken him to a muggle park in a small village in celebration of his birthday.

It was there that he ran into her.

"My name is Ginny," the young four-year-old told him, her bright red hair whipping in the wind as she gave him a bright smile.

He doubted she remembered now, but he did, and he remembered it as one of the best days of his life.


	8. Secret

Prompt Eight: Secret

* * *

><p>(Draco)<p>

"I'm ugly."

I was shocked as the words were flung from her mouth in sobs.

"And I have no idea why I'm telling any of this to you."

Her brown tear-filled eyes found mine and the expression in them broke my heart.

"Do you want me to let you in on a secret?" I tell her and she gives a confused nod, as if she's still not sure this is really happening.

"I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on."

And then I kiss her.


	9. Promise

Prompt Nine: Promise

* * *

><p>(Draco)<p>

I was surprised when she kissed back – I wasn't expecting her to.

One hand slipped round her waist, gently pulling her closer, and the other moved up to her face, one finger moving out automatically to stroke her scar.

She flinched back from me, her eyes wide, and I was just about to say "sorry" when she kissed me again, this time with a fiery passion.

When the kiss ended I mumbled into her lips, "Promise me something? Don't ever say your ugly again."

She responded with a kiss.


End file.
